the happy beginning
by lanasmyfeather
Summary: this is my take on the finale so spoilers ahead, swan queen, enough said.


Regina had no idea what was going on. Her sister was being secretive. Well, more than normally. Zelena always had something wicked up her sleeve, although nowadays her wickedness manifested in lovable pranks.

Right now though, she was driving her somewhere. The leather seat of the old Mercedes felt just as comfortable as it always had, even when now it was pressed against a very different attire. After she had cast her final curse in order to bring all the realms into one reality, her pant suits she used to wear as mayor changed into something more enchanted foresty.

But in Enchanted Forest she had never looked like this. Today she was wearing a silver blue colored ball gown which made her look much softer than she ever had looked while she was the Evil Queen. She pulled down the sun visor to check herself from the small mirror attached to it. There were no dark make up, no dark red lipstick, no pain hiding behind the chocolate eyes.

No. There was joy, happiness, love. Things had really changed after they finally defeated their final villain. Life was finally settling down, getting calm and people were being reunited. It was a happier time.

Zelena had turned on a smaller road that was surrounded by ever growing forest. The former wicked witch had gotten quite good with driving, but Regina would be a filthy liar if she said that she wasn't at all afraid when her sister found an open road. The need for speed lived deep inside the redheaded woman.

There was a sudden roar somewhere above them and as they looked on, they saw a dragon swish by above them.

"Was that Maleficent?" Zelena asked, as the dragon finally disappeared from their sights.

"Yeah. She found Lily's father. You know Zorro?" Regina said, waiting for her sisters reaction, knowing it would be priceless.

And she was not disappointed as Zelena gave her signature 'i'm unimpressed by this bullshit' look before asking, sounding slightly mocking "Really? Zorro's a dragon?" humming she wondered out loud. "She didn't RSVP."

"RSVP to what?" Regina was getting more and more curious, as small details were revealed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Zelena smiled wickedly and for some reason, that put Regina's mind at ease.

It wasn't long before they arrived in front of a familiar castle. Regina should have recognized the road that took up to Snow's and Charming's castle. The new curse had brought in every royal palace and the White Castle was no exception.

After making an impressive race car parking, Zelena turned off the car, sighing happily. Regina tried asking again what was happening but the redhead ignored her sister completely and got out of the car. Suddenly Regina's door was pulled open and her sons bright smile greeted her.

It still surprised Regina at times to see how much Henry had grown up. How the small baby she had held in her arms was now taller than her was beyond her comprehension. Her baby had a baby of his own, who had grown into a smart young princess. Yeah, it was still overwhelming, even when she had gotten to know Henry well during her time as Roni.

"Hey, mom." Henry held out his hand to help his mother out of the car. Regina was pretty proud of herself and her sister that they had actually managed to travel in their gowns as the space was indeed limited inside her Mercedes.

"Hello, sweetheart." the brunette reached out to hug her son as he took it upon himself to lead her to the stairs that led into the White Castle.

"Alright, Zelena, what is going on?" Regina thought this was getting slightly ridiculous, but in the best possible way as it seemed her family was in on something that she was definitely not. "And obviously this isn't a meeting about state affairs." although that thought had entered her mind. They had only been here for some weeks and there were still a lot of unsolved things, so what if-

"Oooh, she catches on quick." Henry smirked.

"Shush, Henry. Remember the operation Keep-Your-Trap-Closed." Zelena had no problems sassing her nephew who smirked back at his aunt.

Regina was shaking her head. She absolutely adored any kind of interaction Henry had with his aunt because it seemed they shared a same kind of humor. Not to mention Zelena absolutely loved Henry and if they had cooked up some kind of a plan together, it could only be something... interesting.

"Mom." said a soft voice and that made Regina's head snap back up.

Her other Henry was standing in front of massive doors, dressed up like his older version was. It was sometimes odd to see the younger version of Henry especially when she had gotten so used to seeing the full grown during her time as Roni. But Regina loved every single version of her son and she cherished the opportunity to show the Henry of Wish Realm that he was loved beyond belief by his family.

"Alright everyone, what is going on?" now she was getting a tad concerned, she couldn't lie. Zelena gave nods to her nephews before smiling at her sister. In seconds she was enfolded in green smoke as she disappeared.

Regina looked at her older son by her side who was now offering his arm for her to hold, with a secretive soft smile on his face. Regina felt suddenly comfortable and confident as no matter what was going on, she would be there with her sons. The younger Henry joined her on her other side, offering his arm in the similar manner as his older version.

There was a split second deep breath they all took simultaneously as they stood in front of massive doors. There was something magical about that, but with their family, there often was.

And then Henry's pushed the doors open.

It was like someone had taken her back to that fateful day when she crashed Snow's and Charming's wedding. There was the familiar room, the white altar in the middle of it. Now Regina also remembered the hallway they had just been in. It was all coming back to her. She had spoken of a gift and how she had promised to destroy their happiness even if it was the last thing she did. And Charming had tried to throw her with a sword and Regina couldn't really blame him for it. People around her had been terrified.

But today there was no hint of fear. People were clapping loudly and anywhere she looked she saw smiling faces, each more familiar than the other. In the middle of the room, like all those years ago, stood Snow White and Prince Charming. Even though it all had happened a lifetime ago, they hadn't aged a day, they somehow even managed to look younger but definitely just as happy.

Regina would have been too shocked to move if it hadn't been for her two sons guiding her forward. There was a stunned smile on Regina's face as she was receiving smiles from every single person in the room. She met her sisters eyes as she too was clapping along with the crowd. There was pure love shining from Zelena's eyes and there was a proud nod, small enough for everyone else to miss, but Regina saw it.

The older Henry placed a hand on the small of his mothers back to gently push her towards Snow and Charming who were waiting for her at the altar. Regina finally stopped at the bottom of the small set of stairs and looked slightly up to meet the eyes of her former enemies who had over the years somehow turned to be part of her family.

"What is this?" there was a gentle fluttering in her chest as she asked her question, hoping to finally get a some sort of an answer. It was really hard not to smile as it seemed to be rather contagious.

"This is for you." Snow announced sweetly, looking at Regina. "All the realms have been united and we need someone to lead us." she continued a bit more seriously, motioning around the room.

"People have decided." Charming continued perfectly where his wife left off. It was clear that they had years of experience with public speeches. "Your Majesty." he motioned for Regina to come over, with a tiny hint of teasing in the title.

"Okay, Neal, go on down." Charming whispered to the small boy standing by his side. The raven haired boy walked past Regina, giving a wide smile and a wave which Regina happily returned. He parked himself next to Zelena and waited patiently for his father to continue.

Regina had gotten up the few extra steps and she was now standing directly in front of the couple. Charming turned to open the beautifully decorated box on his left to reveal a shining crown, unlike anything Regina had ever seen.

"They want it to be you, Regina." Snow said softly.

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She opened her mouth wordlessly a couple of times, looking Snow in the eyes, asking was this real. Her eyes provided all the confirmation Regina needed and she couldn't help but to turn to look around the room. The people she had cursed, hurt and caused unbelievable misery to, were now looking at her with respect and acceptance, wanting her to be their new leader. All of the realms, all of its people.

It was starting to be a bit overwhelming and Regina looked at her family standing in front of her, all of them giving her their support. She could see the other Hook with Alice and Robyn, who were subtly holding hands. Her young son was standing tall, smiling proudly at her. Her sister giving her encouraging nods and her older son and his family stood huddled together.

But there was someone missing, she quickly realised.

"Are you ready?" Charming asked softly, being fully aware that the brunette was transported far far away in her thoughts.

"Uhm..." Regina turned around, uncertain. "Is _everyone_ here?" she directed her hushed question towards Snow who understood immediately.

"I think the baby was fuzzy." she whispered back, noting how the other woman's face fell but how she also bravely tried to disguise it. But what she couldn't quite mask was her voice.

"Oh, okay."

"Shall we begin?" Snow whispered, knowing they had to push forward, because they promised. Regina notted and readied herself, knowing in theory how this was meant to work. When she first became a queen it was nothing like this so now she would go with the direction Snow was giving her.

Snow lifted the crown from it's box and held it high in the air. "Do you Regina Mills-." Snow began and moved the crown towards Regina's head "- accept the role of the first elected ruler of the Newly United Realms?"

"I do." Regina said, her confidence growing. There was something really empowering in this current moment.

"Excellent." Charming motioned towards Regina. "So, if you'd please..."

Regina bowed down her head slightly, making it easier for Snow to place the crown on her head. She was holding her breath, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"I now crown you-" Snow was holding the crown only millimeters from Regina's head when suddenly there was a sudden boom as the doors flew open.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Everyone turned to look at the doors and everyone recognized the long curly blonde hair and worn out red leather jacket. A wide, satisfied smile was spread wide on the pale pink lips as the woman walked forward. And in the arms of the said woman, there laid a small child, a daughter wrapped in a familiar looking white blanket.

"Emma." Regina breathed out in relief as she saw the person she had been looking for, walking towards her. She didn't waste any time as she got down from the altar to wrap her arms around the blonde in a tight hug. The blonde used her free arm to wrap around the slender waist of the brunette woman before she kissed her deeply.

There was a slight wave of 'aaaawwww' in the room as the couple enjoyed their kiss. They broke it up just long enough for Emma to whisper. "You didn't think I was gonna miss this, did you?"

"Well, I certainly didn't think you'd be barging in using my line, Miss Swan." Regina smirked, giving the blonde another gentle peck.

"Couldn't miss out on my queen becoming the queen of everyone, could I?" Emma whispered sweetly, her smile just growing if it was possible.

"I will always be just yours though, my dear." Regina whispered as they kissed again. The baby in Emma's arms was the first one to have enough as she demanded attention by lightly tapping her mothers cheeks.

Regina and Emma let each other go in order for Regina to scoop up the small baby from Emma's arms and give a little swirl. "Who's my good girl, Faith? Are your mommies being all silly?"

"Hey, kids." Emma reached to hug both of her boys as Regina was cooing at their daughter.

"Cut it pretty close there, Ma." the older Henry whispered, looking on as her other mother swirled around a little, making Faith giggle.

"All part of the plan, Henry." Emma said wiggling herself out of the signature red leather jacket which she was sporting over a simple white dress. She knew she wasn't in dresses often but this was a festive occasion and she knew how much Regina enjoyed seeing her in them.

"Now that everyone is here, can we continue?" Snow mock whispered and there was a slight laugh in the crowd.

"Sorry mom." Emma mock whispered before stepping towards the love of her life to retrieve their daughter. Before stepping to her place she placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek and whispered. "You got this, Madam Mayor."

Regina was feeling how her heart was beating out of her chest from sheer love as she stepped back up to altar so Snow could continue. She felt like she was complete in a way she had never been before, in this very moment in time.

"Regina Mills. I now crown you..." Snow paused dramatically, evidently trying to keep her own emotions in check as she placed the crown gently on top of Regina's head. "The Good Queen. Long may she reign." there were no holding in tears anymore as she nearly started crying at the end of her speech.

People all around applauded her and Regina turned to look around. It had been a wild road leading her here. She never in million years would have thought that the young girl who had her heart broken would end up here; crowned as a queen, chosen by the people with more family than she could ever have hoped.

It didn't matter that she was still scarred and maybe even a bit broken inside, because her family loved her just the way she was. They saw beyond those scars, they saw the person she was deep down. They saw she had changed, they saw her courage. They believed in her.

As she saw her family celebrate her, she knew this wasn't a happy ending. More like a happy beginning.

* * *

/ this was my take on the finale, i hope you enjoyed it! please swen - never stop creating new things, the show might be over but the fandom is forever.


End file.
